Marry Me Cena!
by chaingangprincess1978
Summary: Something I started writing for fun....read and review, and enjoy! But please, please review.
1. Marry Me Cena!

**Marry Me Cena!**

**Written by: chaingang-princess1978**

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

**Chapter 1**

John Cena charged through the curtain as his entrance music played. The crowd went crazy. They sure loved him here in Toronto.

He walked to the ring and heard Lilian introduce him as he went. He climbed into the ring and did his usual thing, posing for fans.

That was when he noticed her, in the front row; she was dressed in a long flowing strapless white wedding dress, complete with veil and shoes, and her hair styled in pretty curls under the veil.

John chuckled thinking "S_he must be one of Randy's crazy fans_."

Just then she noticed him looking her way and held up a huge heart shaped red sign with flashing lights that read: MARRY ME CENA!!

John was blown away. Over the course of his career, he'd had thousands of women throw themselves at him. But never anything like this. He was speechless, but at the same time he knew he'd have to say something.

John signalled to the stage hands to pass him a mic. He also pointed the girl out to the camera guys, and the fans went crazy as an image of her came up on the Titantron.

"I had to say something here…" he began.

"Over the course of my career, I've had a variety of women throw themselves at me in a lot of different ways. However I've never seen anything like this before."

John climbed out of the ring, and walked towards her, with a grin on.

The camera guys followed him, and the girl turned to him with a big smile on when he stopped to speak to her.

"What's your name?" John asked her, holding out the mic.

"Amber." She replied.

"Well Amber, sorry to disappoint you, but I can't marry you. It wouldn't be right, I don't even know you. But…I can invite you to go for a drink and a little bite to eat with me after the show…whattaya say?" John asked her.

"I'd love to!" she told him.

"Excellent. Amber, I'll see you later on. Right now though, I have to go and kick Edge's sorry ass." John said. This comment got him a few boos from the fans, but that was to be expected. Edge was the hometown boy.

John hopped back over the wall, and went back into the ring. Edge came out and the match began. It ended quickly with Edge pinning John after a sucker shot. It had been planned that way to make him look good in front of the hometown fans.

After the match, John headed backstage. He had lots of time to get ready for his date with Amber. He really was hoping it would go well. He was lonely, and he really wanted to find someone special to spend his time with when he wasn't in the ring.

The security guard came to tell him she was here just as he was putting on his jacket to leave after the show ended.

John stepped out into the hall, and saw her there. She wasn't wearing the wedding dress now. She had changed into a pair of black jeans, and a red tube top, with a denim jacket. Her hair was still styled in the same curls; she smiled when she saw him walking towards her.

"What, you're not going to wear your wedding dress out with me?" he asked.

"Hell no, It was a rental. I've got to return it tomorrow, and I didn't want it to get messed up when I took the subway home later."

Amber held up the dress, safely back in its garment bag. She was carrying her sign too, which John took from her, and autographed.

"You know, it's like I was saying earlier out there. I've had a lot of female fans throw themselves at me in a lot of different ways, but yours was one of the funniest I've seen. And I have to say I'm flattered that you would go to all that trouble just to get me to notice you." He told her, with a smile.

"What other types of things have they done? You've stirred my curiosity now." She said to him as they walked off together.

"Well at Wrestlemania last year, I had this one chick toss me her panties with her phone number written in the crotch. That was nuts! There have also been a lot of flashings, and a lot of gropers who try to grab my ass. You know crazy stuff like that."

"And did you ever pursue a relationship with any of them?" she asked him as he held open the car door for her.

"Actually, the panties chick, she turned out to be my ex girlfriend, Danielle." John told her with a small smile.

"So how come she's your ex, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It didn't work out. She couldn't deal with my life, and the craziness of it. She left me, and went back to her old life, as well as her old boyfriend. We still talk once in a while, but there's really no chance of us ever getting back together, and besides, what am I talking about her for, when I've got a sexy babe like you sitting beside me in the limo here."

Amber smiled.

"Are you trying to hit on me, Mr. Cena?" she quipped.

"Maybe just a little." He confessed, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

They rode on together, chatting back and forth, Amber told John who some of her other favourites were.

"Let's see…Randy, The Hardys, Cryme Time, The Highlanders, Kane, Ric Flair, Mick Foley and Undertaker. Oh! I also like Batista. Not to mention the Divas, they rock! I also have a fondness for Good Old JR."

"I know what you mean, JR's awesome. So, Miss Amber, do you know of a good sports bar around here?"

"Well we could go over to Wayne Gretzky's. They've got really good wings there. Or there's always Hooters."

"You like Hooters?" John asked her. Not quite believing it.

"Hell yeah…they've got great food, Besides, it's a great place to check out some eye candy."

"Great! Now you sound like Randy. What's up with that anyway?"

"Right, I guess I should tell you right off, John, I'm bi."

"Bi-lingual?" John teased…he knew what she really meant.

Amber smirked at his joke. He was funny!

"So are you seeing anyone now?" Amber asked him, looking hopeful.

"No. After Danielle left me a few months ago, I decided to stay single for a bit."

"_She has the most beautiful eyes…_" John thought, as he gazed into them. They were light brown, almost amber coloured and this made John think her name suited her perfectly.

In the end they decided on going to Hooters for dinner. John laughed when they sat down at the table and he noticed Amber checking out their waitress.

"Hey aren't you John Cena?" the waitress asked him.

"Yes, I am." He told her.

"This might sound a little funny, but by any chance would you happen to have Batista's phone number? He's dead sexy."

"I do have Dave's number, he's a close friend. And I hate to be the one to break your heart, but I probably should tell you he has a girlfriend. So I can't give you his number."

"Really, well, in that case, what are you doing later?" the waitress asked him.

John looked over at Amber who now looked like she was ready to scratch the girl's eyes out.

"Um, I'm kind of on a date!" he told her.

"Well how was I supposed to know that? She could've been your sister, or a friend, or a cousin or something."

"Well she isn't, she's my date." John told her.

They ordered a jug of beer and some chicken wings. The waitress left the table, and Amber looked up at John.

"Can you believe her? She's lucky I didn't want to start anything."

"I'm glad you didn't want to start anything. I just want to have a good time with you Amber." He said to her.

When the waitress brought them their order, she flirted with John again, telling him that he was one of her favourites on RAW.

Amber just rolled her eyes and ignored it. It wasn't worth making a scene over.

She and John talked a lot as they sipped their beer and nibbled on the wings. He was a really nice guy, and Amber was a little surprised at all the different things he liked to talk about.

They talked about sports, body building, cars, places they'd both like to travel, music and movies; Amber found out that she and John had a favourite movie in common. _Reservoir Dogs_

"I love Tarantino."

"I know, he's a genius."

"So, Miss Amber, you know an awful lot more about me now, but I really don't know that much about you. How 'bout we fix that?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what do you do for a living?" he asked her, curious.

Amber's face went pink when he asked this.

"What, what is it?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you about my job."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad…Unless you're a hooker or a crack dealer or something."

"Not a hooker, no, but I am an exotic dancer." She told him, her face going deeper red.

"Are you really?" John asked, looking intrigued.

"Yeah, have been for a couple years, but I'm trying to get out of it."

"Why?"

"I don't know; I just really want to move on to something else."

"I think I know of a way that you can do that. Why don't you apply for the next RAW Diva Search?"

"Do you think I could make it?"

"I think you could give the other girls a run for their money. Also, I could put in a good word for you with the boss and maybe pull some strings. There are advantages to being champ!"

"It would be awesome to be part of WWE. I've been a fan for years, and it would be my dream job to work there."

"Well, I can't promise anything…but I can have a word with the boss and see what he says."

They finished off the last of the beer and wings, and the sluttish waitress came back to the table again, still eyeing John. Amber bit her tongue and tried to smile.

"Would you like dessert?" she asked him, ignoring Amber and batting her eyes at him.

"No thank you, we've got to be moving along." He said to her as he handed her his plastic.

John paid the bill and they were off. He slipped his arm around Amber as they walked out to the limousine.

"I had a good time there." He told her, with a smile.

"Yeah me too, we should do it again."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

They got into the car, and the driver asked where they were going next.

"I've got to be getting back, I need to get some sleep. But can we drop Miss…"

John stopped and turned to Amber with a questioning look; he didn't know her last name.

"Thomas." She said to him, with a smile, He had called her Miss…like in a formal sense, it was so cute.

"Anyway driver, I'm heading back to the hotel to get some sleep. We can drop Miss Thomas off at her apartment on the way there."

"Very well sir." The driver answered and they were off after Amber had given him her address.

John turned to Amber and took out his cell phone.

"C'mere." He said, and snapped a picture of the two of them with the camera on his phone.

"While I've got this thing out, can I get your number?" he asked her.

"Sure." She told him and she gave it to him.

"Thanks."

Just then they pulled up outside her building. Amber got out, and took her dress in the garment bag, and her sign from John when he handed them to her.

"Wanna come up for a nightcap?" she asked him with a wink.

"No…I can't, I really do have to be getting back."

"All right then…you can call me when you get to the hotel, if you want." She told him.

"I think I might just do that."

"I had a great time with you tonight John, and I hope that maybe I'll be able to see you again."

"Oh don't worry about that girl, you'll be seeing me for sure."

Amber smiled, and leaned over to kiss his cheek before she closed the limo door.

The limo drove off then, and Amber hurried up to her apartment, and as she closed her door behind her, she felt quite sure that she would be seeing him again.


	2. Amber's Work

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 2

The next day at Noon; Amber was on the bus, heading in to work.

She was listening to John's Album on her iPod. She had downloaded his album the night before. Amber normally wasn't very big on rap music, but she had to admit, John had some good rhymes. She particularly liked track #6 "Just Another Day."

She smiled to herself. She couldn't get John out of her head. She'd had such a wonderful time with him last night. He had called her the minute he'd gotten back to his room. They talked for a couple hours, and then John let her go when Randy came in from clubbing.

She didn't know when the next time she'd see John would be, but he promised her a thousand times during their phone call that she would be seeing him again.

Amber felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She turned off her music and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey you!" It was John!

"Hi, I sure didn't expect to be hearing from you, shouldn't you be on a plane or something right now?"

"We're staying in Toronto another night. The Buffalo show got postponed due to low ticket sales. Isn't that great news?"

"It sure is, but I can't come and see you. I'm on my way to work." She said; feeling a little bit disappointed.

"Oh really, which club are you at? I'll come and see you a little later with a few of the other guys." He said to her.

Amber smiled, thinking of the other girls' reaction to a bunch of wrestlers walking in to the club.

"I'm at the Brass Rail." She told John and gave him the address.

"Wicked, I'll see you around 6. The guys and I should be able to sneak away around then, that's dinner time."

"Cool, see you then. And John, make sure Jeff Hardy comes along. There's a girl at the club who just loves him. She has pictures of him in her locker."

"I'll bring him." John told her.

"We just got to my stop, so I have to let you go, but I'm looking forward to seeing you later on."

"Me too." John said, with a naughty tone in his voice.

"Bye." Amber said, and hung up.

She went into the club as calmly as she could. She didn't want to ruin the surprise for later.

"Hey Amber! Nice work on Raw last night there. Smooth, wearing a wedding dress and having a big flashy sign, it almost guaranteed he'd notice you." Her friend Janis called to her as she walked in.

"It was nice, he was such a gentleman." She told Janis.

"Where'd he take you?"

"We went to Hooters for beer and wings, and this slut waitress hit on him right in front of me! I wanted to slap her."

"So is he going to see you again?"

"He told me he would."

Amber smiled "_Though you have no idea just how soon." _She thought with a giggle.

"Well I wish you luck with it." Janis told her.

Amber got herself all ready, and went out on the floor, she wanted to look extra sexy for John so she picked out one of her favourite dancing outfits, a tight fitting black velvet mini-dress. She wore her stilettos with it, and styled her hair up in a French Braid.

She did her makeup, and headed out on the floor.

Amber did a few private dances, and went up on stage a few times. A couple of her regulars came in at one point and she took care of each of them.

Finally, she looked at her watch, and found that it was only a few minutes until 6.

She heard a small commotion and realized that the boys had arrived.

She was on the stage dancing when she saw John walk in; followed closely by Randy, Matt and Jeff Hardy (Robin was going to freak!) Batista, and Triple H.

Amber saw John scanning the club looking for her. He smiled when he turned around and noticed her on the stage.

John took a seat in pervert's row, right against the stage and ordered himself a beer.

Amber waved. John waved back.

She unhooked her bra then…she was about midway through her second song; "Underneath It All." By No Doubt.

Amber danced over to John, dropped the bra over his head, and twirled around the pole that was right in front of him. She heard him laugh out loud, and he took the bra off his head and placed it on the table in front of him.

The rest of the guys all sat down with John along the front row.

Amber kept dancing, giggling a little to herself as she watched the scene that unfolded in front of her. The DJ got on the mic and made an announcement.

"Holy Smokes! Ladies, you'll never believe who just walked through the doors. It's a whole bunch of WWE Superstars!"

The DJ went on listing who was there, and Amber laughed out loud when she saw Robin come running out from the VIP room.

Robin made a beeline for Jeff, and jumped into his lap. Jeff laughed, and hugged her. They talked for a couple of minutes, and Amber smiled when she saw them get up and head back to the VIP room.

Amber finished off her second song, she was down to just her G string by then and then her third one "We've Got Tonight." by Bob Seger started playing.

Amber walked to the edge of the stage and grabbed her little leopard print blanket. She went back to center stage and laid it out. She lay down on the blanket and began posing to the music.

She looked over at John. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he walked in, and she had a feeling it was pissing off one of the girls, Sally, who'd sat down right beside him.

When Amber finished the song, everyone cheered for her.

"Guys, let's give it up for our feature here at the Brass Rail this month; Dawn." The DJ said, and the applause got louder.

She gathered her clothes and went back to the dressing room. She paused to grab her bra back from John, and she nodded at Sally, who John turned to with a smile.

When Amber came back to the table after getting dressed again John wasn't sitting in his seat, and she smiled thinking Sally had probably talked him in to a private dance while he was waiting for her.

"Dawn; is it?" she heard a voice behind her, and turned around to see Randy Orton looking at her with a big smile on.

"Yes. How do you do Mr. Orton? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge fan."

"Well after that performance, I have to say I'm a huge fan of yours too." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hey! No touching!" barked a bouncer.

"Take it easy Mike. He's cool." Amber told him.

Amber sat down beside Randy. They started talking and he bought her a drink; Just then John came back from the VIP with Sally on his arm.

"So, did you have fun?" she asked him.

"Oh hell yeah. Thanks a bunch Sally."

"No, thank you!" she said.

John sat down on the other side of Amber.

"Well bro, do you mind if I go with Dawn for a private dance?" Randy asked him.

"Not at all, I know you have a thing for brunettes." John said to him.

Amber had a lot of fun dancing for Randy. When she stopped after the second song, Randy handed her some more money and she kept right on going. Three more songs, and one hundred dollars later they decided to rejoin the others.

"I was beginning to think you were going to keep her back there all night bro." John joked with Randy as they sat down again.

"Who me? Never! I wouldn't do that to you John. I know that the whole reason we came here was so you could see her. By the way Dawn, I have to say that was pretty smart, dressing yourself up like that. John hasn't stopped talking about it since. You sure had an effect on him there."

"Randy!" John hissed, embarrassed.

Amber grinned, and slipped her arm around John.

"It's ok. I haven't stopped thinking about you since then either." She whispered in his ear.

The guys stayed right up until Amber's shift ended at 10 o'clock. She had a lot of fun with them at the club, and the night wasn't over yet. John had invited her back to his room for a bit. Amber had even been sweet and asked Randy if he minded, being John's roommate.

"Nah! I can always get another room for myself for the night, if need be." Randy told her with a naughty wink.

Amber blushed. She was certain that nothing serious would be happening between her and John, they barely knew each other. John had only invited her back to talk.

"Amber, you'll have to excuse Randy, he sometimes reads more into things than he should." John told her, upon noticing her embarrassment.

"It's ok, I have a girlfriend who's like that." She reassured him.

Amber excused herself to go and get changed into her street clothes. She had chosen a pair of black skinny jeans, and her red dashiki top. She let her hair down from its braid.

She piled into the limo with John and the others, and they made their way back to the hotel together. Amber was just a tiny bit nervous, but that went away when she felt John slip his arm around her as they walked into the hotel.


	3. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 3

Amber chatted with Randy and John as they headed up to the room in the elevator. Randy was funny, and she could see why he and John were such good friends.

They got out on the right floor, and walked slowly down the hall to room 810.

John opened the door, and they went inside.

"Make yourself at home." John told her.

Amber sat down on the edge of the bed. She smiled when she noticed Randy quietly gathering his things. So he really was going to another room for the night.

Randy finished what he was doing and turned to John.

"I'm only a couple doors down if you two need me."

"I think we'll be all right on our own."

Amber wondered if this meant that John had something planned for her. She'd just have to wait and see, she guessed.

"Would you like a drink?" John asked her, going into the fridge.

"What do you have?" she asked him.

"I've got some beer, some bottled water, and a couple of those vodka coolers, I thought maybe you liked those."

"Actually I do, I'll take one." She told him.

John took out a hard lemonade for her, and a beer for himself, and closed the fridge. He opened both bottles and came over, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Thank you." She said, and they clinked the bottles together before taking a sip.

"So, now that I'm here, what are you going to do with me?" she asked him.

"Don't worry about that. We've got all night. Let's just talk."

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know, the weather, current events, movies, cars….sex?" John joked with a naughty grin.

"All right, sex it is!" Amber joked back, suddenly feeling playful.

"So what's your favourite position?" she asked him

"I like having the woman on top."

"Really?"

"Yeah, makes it easier to play with her breasts."

"Do you like breasts?"

"I like yours."

Amber blushed again. She hated that she couldn't joke around with him without blushing like a school girl.

John slid his arm around her again then. He pulled her close in a hug and leaned down to smell her hair. It smelled nice, a little like roses.

"Amber. I have a confession to make."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"When I saw you in the crowd at RAW in your wedding dress and talked to you during the show, I had plans in my head to try and pick you up for a one night stand. My plan was to literally love you and leave you."

Amber nodded, listening.

"But then I thought about it, and I decided I'd take a chance on trying to maybe get to know you. Then we went out after the show, and it was like we'd been out together before; and like I'd known you for years. That was when I made up my mind that it was going to be different with you."

Amber nodded again, not sure what to say or do. In the end, she decided to just hear him out.

"You're special Amber. You're different from all the other girls I've known. You're so beautiful. When I walked into that club tonight and saw you on the stage, I couldn't take my eyes off you. When you left to go dance for Randy, I pretended I was cool, but really it was driving me insane. I wanted you all to myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Amber…I think…I think I'm falling in love with you."

John stopped then, and looked down at his feet.

Amber had no idea what to say. She had pulled her little wedding dress stunt without thinking of the consequences.

Now, she had John Cena telling her that he was falling in love with her. Her heart jumped for joy inside her chest; and she smiled as she pictured his reaction when she told him her own little secret, but that could wait for now.

John embraced her again. He pulled her close in a tight hug, and held her there.

"Are you sure?" she finally asked him, when she had gathered her thoughts.

"I'm sure. I've never been this crazy about a girl before. I've only known you for two days, and already I want you by my side forever."

"Well I don't know about forever, but how about for tonight, and then we'll see what happens."

"I like that idea." John said with a smile.

They snuggled down together on the bed, talking. John was so down to earth when he wasn't in the ring. Amber loved that about him. He was so easy to talk to. She had only known him for a couple of days, and already she felt like she could tell him just about anything.

She gazed into his gorgeous blue eyes; every time she did that she felt as though she might drown in their watery blue depths. He smiled at her then, and she noticed for the first time just how cute he was when he smiled, he had dimples!

"So, would you mind if I kissed you?" he asked her.

"No." she said, closing her eyes, and waiting.

As soon as John's lips touched hers, Amber melted into his arms with a small moan. His lips were so soft. John deepened the kiss, and Amber moaned louder when their tongues tasted each other.

They carried on like this for a long time, kissing and exploring each other with their hands.

John felt almost euphoric whenever Amber kissed him. She was so beautiful, and an amazing kisser. She broke the kiss then and trailed her lips all over his neck.

John kissed her back then, and they started making out all over again.

"John?" she called to him breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have…protection?" she trailed off, embarrassed to be mentioning it

"Of course, don't worry."

He went into the bed-side drawer then, and took one out, slipping it under the pillow. He pulled Amber close to him again and they continued what they had started.

"John?" she whispered again.

"Yeah?"

"There's something you should know, it might be a little hard to believe, considering my job and everything, but still you should know..." She started

"What is it?"

"I'm…I'm a virgin." Amber's face went red as she said it.

John stopped kissing her and rolled over onto his side.

"It's a mood killer, isn't it?" she asked him.

"No. Although I have to ask you, don't you want your first time to be with someone special?"

"You are special John. Besides, you're leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, but this isn't as special as it could be. Listen, why don't we both take a cold shower and think this over. I don't want to rush you just because we're limited for time. That's not even something to worry about. You **will** be seeing me again Amber. I'm not just going to leave town and forget about you. I'm in love with you."

They kissed again then, and John pulled her close, and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Let's just wait a while before we rush into anything, okay? That's all I'm saying."

John was surprised at himself. This girl really was having an effect on him. The old John would have never said anything like that and would have just carried on and been pleased with himself for bedding a virgin.

However as he looked down at Amber in his arms, and saw those beautiful brown eyes looking back at him, he knew that he wanted to keep seeing them looking back at him each and every day.


	4. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 4

Amber woke the next morning with a smile on. She tried to roll over, and her smile got bigger when she remembered John's arms around her, holding her in the spoons position. He was so cuddly at night.

He had been a perfect gentleman and they had just laid there holding each other and talking until they fell asleep. Amber felt like she knew John as more than just a WWE wrestler now. He had told her some personal stories about his personal life, growing up and stuff like that.

Amber wiggled out of John's arms without waking him and went into the bathroom to shower. She turned on the water and stripped off her clothes and hopped in.

Amber found some Vanilla scented shower stuff in there; It was all right next to John's more manly stuff; and she smiled, so John had been expecting her to spend the night and had gotten this stuff in special for her.

Amber was lathering herself up when she heard John come in. He pulled back the curtain and stepped in with her; kissing the back of her neck.

"Good morning beautiful!" he whispered in her ear.

"Hey there good lookin'!"

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Oh yes, very nice. You're so cuddly when you sleep, it's so cute."

"Well, I did have a very sexy woman in my bed last night. I wasn't about to just go to sleep and not cuddle with her at least." John said, pausing to nibble her ear lobe.

Amber moaned, and turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself against him as they kissed. She let her hands wander a bit, running over his shoulders and back. John laughed as she traced his chest muscles with her fingers.

"That tickles."

"Sorry." Amber said, and stopped.

"Did I say stop?"

Amber continued on then, and John leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Amber felt her knees go weak and she wrapped her arms around his neck again to hold herself up.

"I've got to wash my hair, and then I should get out." She said to him.

"All right go ahead. I'll wash up and be with you in a few." He said to her.

"Pass me the shampoo please."

John handed her the bottle, and watched her as she washed that beautiful long hair of hers.

Amber stepped out when she finished.

John showered quick and then got out, the water was getting cold anyway.

When he walked back into the room, he had to stop and smile when he saw Amber.

She was laid out across the bed, wearing nothing except a big smile, and large fluffy white towel wrapped around her hair.

"Do we have time for a little fun before you have to go?" she asked him, with a naughty wink.

"That depends, do you think you're ready for fun?" he asked her.

John had been serious about not wanting to rush her. He wanted her first time to be special for her. He owed her that much.

"I think I can handle a little bit of fun." She said.

"What do you mean by a little bit?"

"I'm not sure. Come on over here and we'll see."

She didn't have to ask twice.

John went over to her then, he dropped the towel he had been wearing around his waist and crawled into the bed with her.

Amber removed the towel around her hair and reached for her brush in her purse. She brushed her hair out quickly and then lay down beside him. John pulled her into his arms, and she laid her head on his chest, looking up and gazing into his eyes.

They didn't say another word to each other, and instead went right to it. John held Amber close to him, kissing her.

"Oh John!" she moaned when she felt his hands start exploring her body.

"You're so beautiful Amber." He told her, as they kissed over and over.

Just then someone started banging on the door, loudly.

"Yo Cena! You awake?" It was Randy.

"Yeah man, I'm up. Just give me a few to get dressed."

John had forgotten that he and Randy had arranged to hit the gym early this morning before they left Toronto.

"I'm sorry Amber." He said to her as he stopped and got out of bed to get dressed.

"It's okay. I have to be getting home to get ready for work anyway. So when do you think I'll be seeing you again?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. But I'll call you every day, I promise."

" I know you will."

"I'm really going to miss you." He said to her.

"Me too." She said, but she had a plan in her head to see him again, she wasn't going to tell him though, she wanted it to be a surprise.

Amber dressed herself then, and she and John shared a passionate goodbye kiss before John walked her to the elevator.

"I'll call you when we get to Philly." John told her.

"All right, I should be home all night tonight after work."

They kissed one last time, and as she got in the elevator to go, Amber couldn't keep the silly smile off her face…it was really happening, she was falling in love.


	5. Milan

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 5

With each day that passed after John left, Amber found herself longing more and more to see him again. They talked on the phone nightly, but it just wasn't the same.

She was almost ready to put her little plan to see John again into action, she had saved up enough money, and she was pretty sure she could get the time off work, her boss was really cool.

Amber got in touch with her travel agent to book a flight to Milan Italy. John had told her that RAW would be traveling there for the first time ever this coming Monday. She had planned to fly over there, see the show and then sneak back stage and surprise him.

Her plans went off without a hitch and the day of her departure finally arrived, she would be arriving in Italy on the night before the show. Her plan was to stay in a hostel to save a bit of money.

The plane touched down in Milan. Amber smiled as she pictured the look on John's face when she appeared back stage. She was sure he was going to flip. He had no idea she was coming.

Amber got off the plane, and picked up her bags. She made her way through customs and out of the airport. She got a cab to her hostel, and arrived there with no problems, she had planned this trip well, and had done her homework, she had even learned a few phrases in Italian, so she could communicate with people.

She enjoyed the afternoon after checking into her hostel. She went shopping for an outfit to wear to the show tonight and she found something sensational, a sexy red mini-dress and shoes to match. After shopping; Amber stopped at a little café, to have a cappuccino and read some of her book that she had started on the flight over.

Amber got on the move again after her coffee, and went to scout out the venue for tomorrow night's show. She found it easily, and then headed back to her hostel to grab a nap. She was a little bit jet lagged.

As Amber was turning to go, she thought she heard someone calling to her.

"_But that's impossible, no one knows I'm here." _she thought.

"AMBER!" she heard it again and turned around to see Randy Orton.

"Randy!" she said, walking over to say hello. She wanted to fill him in on her little surprise and maybe get him in on it.

"Funny seeing you here." Randy said to her "Does John know you're here?"

"No, and don't tell him, I want it to be a surprise." She told Randy.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Do you have a ticket for the show tomorrow night?"

"No, I was gonna go looking for one." She said.

"Don't bother, you can have this one. My Joanna couldn't make it over. She got sick with the flu." Randy told her and handed her a ticket, it was a front row seat from what she could see. He also handed her a backstage pass.

"Excellent, thanks Randy."

"No problem, at least one of us gets to get lucky."

"Yeah, but mum's the word where John is concerned!" she reminded him.

"Don't worry about that, I won't say a word."

"All right. Listen Randy, I'm worn out after that flight. I'm gonna head back and grab a nap. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you then." He told her.

Amber left him then, and headed back to the hostel. As she lay there on her bed drifting off, her head was filled with dreams of John and of the time they would share together tomorrow night.


	6. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 6

Amber looked herself over in the mirror one last time as she got ready to leave for RAW. She looked sensational, she thought. The dress fit her nicely, and showed off her curves to perfection. John was going to love it, she was sure.

Amber had worn her hair down, with the ends curled, and very little makeup. She looked so pretty, she thought.

She headed to the venue and arrived with about ten minutes to spare before showtime. She decided to go and look for souvenirs. She bought herself a couple of T shirts, one was the same one John wears on TV and the other was a black one with a bright green DX logo on the front.

Amber went back to her seat just as the show was starting. The opening fireworks went off, and the crowd around her went crazy. John came out first, he was going to call Edge out. His music started, and Amber cheered with everyone else.

John passed by her on his way to the ring and Amber looked down while he was walking by. She didn't want him to notice her sitting here, that would ruin the surprise.

John climbed into the ring, he looked pissed off. Amber didn't like it.

"Edge!" he said into the mic. "C'mon boy, get your little pansy ass out here let's get this over with."

Edge's music started then, and he walked out, the crowd began booing him.

"You think you're real smart, takin' me down in Toronto with a sucker shot last Monday. Uh-uh man, that ain't how we play, you should know that by now."

"Awww, what's the matter Cena? Are you upset because I didn't fight like a man?"

John lunged for Edge then, shoving him, and the referee rang the bell, the match had started.

Amber sat on the edge of her seat watching as the two of them wrestled. In the end, John managed to win by moving out of the way when Edge tried to spear him, causing him to run into the ring post and be knocked out. John then picked Edge up and gave him his signature move, the F-U.

The crowd cheered for John, and he made his way back to the locker rooms without noticing Amber sitting in the crowd.

The rest of the show was really great. Later in the show Jeff Hardy had a really good match against Shelton Benjamin and ended up winning. The Divas put on a really hot Lingerie Fashion Show that rivalled the Victoria's Secret show. And by the end of it, Amber was really happy she'd come all this way.

Amber showed the security guards her pass, and they let her go backstage.

She stepped into the back stage area and scanned the crowd of people for John. She didn't see him anywhere but did notice Randy there, talking to Shawn Michaels.

"Hi Randy." She said to him, with a smile.

"Amber! You look hot!"

"Is John around?"

"He just went into his locker room to change. But I'm sure if you knock on his door he'll be happy to see you."

"All right, which one's his?"

"Down the hall to your right, and it's the last one on the left."

"Thanks man!" she said to Randy and made her way down there.

Amber walked down the hall slowly, taking deep breaths, she was a little nervous.

She got to John's door, and knocked.

When he opened the door, he looked like he was ready to yell at whoever was bugging him, that was until he got a good look at who was standing there.

"Amber? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, grinning like a fool.

John reached out and grabbed Amber's arm, he pulled her close to him for a kiss and then pulled her inside his locker room, closing and locking the door behind her.

"I missed you so much!" he whispered in her ear, as he began kissing her neck and pulling her closer to him.

"I know, I missed you too, a lot, so much that I had to come and see you."

"I'm so glad you did. I was going crazy without you. Also, I was going to call you and let you know this; but now I can tell you in person. Vince wants to meet you. He's looking for a new Diva, someone to replace Lita…she's retiring, and well, I was talking to him about you, and he says he thinks that you might be just the kind of person he's looking for."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He wants to interview you and stuff."

"Oh John! I could kiss you!" she told him, and did then, just to prove her point. She was so happy, her dream was very close to coming true.

John moaned softly when she kissed him and melted into her arms. Amber wrapped her arms around his neck and kept right on kissing him. She brought her hands up from her sides and started running her fingers through John's hair as they kissed.

They stopped then to come up for air, and John scooped Amber up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He laid her down gently on the couch and they started to kiss again. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy when all of a sudden someone started pounding on the door.

"Damn it! Why is it that whenever I'm trying to have some alone time with my girl, people can't leave me the fuck alone." John complained, rolling his eyes.

Amber giggled.

John answered the door, and Randy came in, smiling.

"They want you out there for pictures bro. Ah! I see Amber found you." Randy said to John.

"Wait! You knew she was here?" John turned to Randy.

"I saw her when she came backstage." Randy told him.

"All right, well, tell them I'll be out in a few minutes for pictures and stuff."

John got himself ready and then he and Amber headed out so that he could do the schmoozing thing with local reporters and media and stuff. It was fun, and Amber enjoyed watching him pose for the pictures and listening to him do interviews with English speaking reporters.

Finally everything was over with, and Amber stuck close to John as they got ready and then headed back to his hotel for the night. Hopefully with a little luck, tonight would be the night…


	7. Not Ready Yet!

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 7

Amber and John went straight back to his room that night.

Randy and a couple of the others had tried to talk them into going to check out come clubs, but they were both tired, and just wanted to spend some time together, so they politely excused themselves, telling the others they just wanted to go back and watch some TV.

"Why bro? Everything's in Italian anyway." Randy said, not getting the hint.

John gave him a look that said "Think about it."

As soon as they got back to the room, Amber and John both knew that the TV wouldn't go on. John pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I just love kissing you!" she told him.

"You do?"

"Yes, you're an amazing kisser."

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

John scooped Amber up in his arms, much like a young bridegroom carrying his bride over the threshold. He carried her over to the bed, and laid her down gently. He crawled onto the bed with her and carried on kissing her passionately.

"So have you thought about it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure if I'm ready." She told him.

It was true, Amber had thought about losing her virginity to John. It was definitely something that she wanted to do. But she just wasn't sure that it was the right time.

"I understand. But you'll let me know when you are ready, won't you?" John asked her.

"Oh yeah! As soon as I'm ready, you'll know it." She told him, as they started making out all over again.

"Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay the rest of the week with me? My birthday is coming up next Monday, and I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have around me, other than you."

"I'd be honoured."

"Cool. We'll be in London that night, the show will go on as normal, and I'm not too sure, but I think that some of the others might be planning some kind of surprise party or something…It's a good possibility especially with Randy around, he likes any excuse to party. What do you say Amber, will you be my date?"

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

They had a great night together. John was such a gentleman, and Amber was so happy that he was willing to wait until she was ready before they made love. When she mentioned it to him, he smiled, and kissed her sweetly.

"I told you before babe, I want your first time to be special. That's why I don't want to rush into this. I want to feel good knowing that you're ready to experience it for the first time, and I want the experience to be a really good one. You deserve that. You're wonderful Amber, and I really do care about you, a lot."

As she drifted off to sleep that night, in John's arms, with her head on his chest, Amber couldn't keep the small smile from her lips as her head filled with dreams of all the wonderful things they would get to experience together


	8. Happy Birthday John!

Disclaimer: I don't own any names from WWE. I do however own my OC Amber. Also there may be some racier content in this story that may not be suitable for readers under the age of 18. If you're too young to be reading this, please hit your back button now… Anyone else feel free to read and review….let me know how you like it. Thanks….

Chapter 8

Amber awoke in John's arms on the morning of his 30th birthday. She smiled and wiggled out of his arms to go and shower, she had a few things she wanted to do for him, and she had to get started before he woke up and saw her leaving.

After her shower, Amber dressed quickly and left the room, leaving a note for John saying she had gone shopping. It was sort of the truth.

John awoke later that morning to find that Amber had already left. She had left him a note telling him she had gone shopping with some of the Divas.

He was happy that she was trying so hard to get to know them, now that she was most likely going to be one of them. Her interview with Vince had gone really well, and Vince had told John a couple of days earlier that he was planning on hiring her as soon as RAW returned to the U.S.

John got himself ready and went out to hit the gym with Randy and some of the other guys.

John came back for lunch feeling really good after his workout. He went to join the others for some food. He looked around for Amber but couldn't see her anywhere.

John went over to the Divas table.

"Hey girls."

"Hi John." Mickie said, turning to him with a smile.

"Has Amber come back yet?" he asked them.

"She wasn't with us." Torrie told him.

John was puzzled. She had told him in her note, that she was going shopping with the Divas.

Just then Amber came through the door.

She was carrying a big bunch of Happy Birthday helium balloons. Maria followed her into the room, carrying a big chocolate birthday cake with candles all lit.

"Happy Birthday to you…" they all sang, and at the end, John blew the candles out with a big smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday John." She said to him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"You were in on the surprise, I should have known." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, Randy and Maria and I set everything up. I hope you're okay with all of this."

"Of course I am, it was really nice of you all to do this."

"And if you're a good boy, I've got a very special present to give you later on." Amber whispered to him with a wink. She had been thinking it over and she had come to the decision that she was finally ready to give herself to John.

John smiled at her then, understanding what she meant.

"Let's wait until after the show tonight for that." He told her. He didn't want any interruptions or anything to spoil it; it was going to be a very special night for them both.

John's birthday lunch was a big success and everyone enjoyed themselves. His phone rang during dessert, cake and ice cream, and Amber couldn't help smiling as she heard a chorus of distinctly male voices singing "Happy Birthday" on the other end.

John talked for a little while, and then hung up with a smile on.

"Who was that?" she asked him, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

"My Dad, and my brothers."

"Cool, nice to know they were thinking of you too." She told him.

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

Amber smiled as she sat in her seat watching John throw Edge around. He was winning tonight, and it looked as though Edge was a little distracted by something. John knocked Edge to the mat, and covered him, the ref got down and made the count, and Amber jumped out of her seat and held up her sign _THE CHAMP IS HERE! _as John's music blared.

The rest of the night was fun too. The Highlanders had a rather funny match against Cryme Time, where in the end Cryme Time ended up stealing their kilts and leaving the arena, forcing The Highlanders to leave the arena in only their wrestling trunks.

Randy was good tonight too. He took on Chris Masters for a Masterlock Challenge but he wasn't able to break the hold. He had tried hard though, the effort had shown in his face and Amber could see after that he was worn out.

After the show, Amber headed backstage just like she normally did and went to find John. She found him in his locker room, and John told her to make herself at home as he showered and got ready to leave and go back to the hotel with her.

When they got back to the room, they both knew that once again the TV wouldn't go on. They embraced, and John held her tight, squeezing her gently in his arms. His lips found hers, and they stood against the closed hotel room door for the longest time in a passionate lip-lock.

Amber moaned as he broke the kiss and trailed his lips all over her neck. He sure knew how to get to her. Whenever he kissed her neck, she could feel herself going weak in the knees, and this was no exception. She wrapped her arms around John's neck to hold herself up; John had another idea though, and he whispered to her to wrap her legs around him.

Amber did so, straddling his waist, as John moved toward the bed, carrying her with him. Amber began to nibble his earlobe and she heard a low moan, almost a growl come out of him. She giggled; so he liked having his ear nibbled…she'd have to remember that.

John laid her down on the bed gently, and climbed in with her.

He pulled her close to him, and they kept right on going. John started to remove her clothes, starting first with her T-shirt, a pink camouflage one that said CENA across the front. Next came her jeans, and John chuckled a bit when he noticed that she was wearing a green camouflage bra and panties set.

"Do you like it?" she asked him, as he leaned back to take a good look at her.

"I do. It's very sexy." He told her.

They went back to what they were doing then. John attacked Amber's neck again with his lips. She smelled so good tonight, and John was pretty sure it was her scent that was turning him on so much. He decided to ask her what it was.

"Calgon's Hawaiian Ginger." She told him.

John reached around her back, and unhooked her bra. He took it off of her carefully and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. He then trailed his lips from her neck, all the way down to her chest, kissing all over her chest. He started to play with her breasts as his lips returned to hers and she could feel his arousal as he ground himself against her as they kissed.

Amber shivered as she felt his hands exploring her body, and she couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she felt his fingers slide under her panties to touch her gently. Amber moaned softly as she felt him start to gently rub her clit, and she relaxed and let herself get into it, it felt so good, and she'd never had a man touch her this way.

"How does that feel?" he whispered in her ear, as he continued touching her.

"So good." She moaned into his ear and gave it another little nibble, which caused John to rub her a little harder, which in turn made Amber moan louder.

John got her to lift up then, and he pulled her panties down in one quick motion, tossing them aside. He stopped and leaned back to look at the beautiful woman who was laying there in front of him. He was going to enjoy this, and he hoped that Amber would too.

John went back to touching her gently, rubbing her and was surprised when after a couple minutes, she arched her back, and called out his name as a powerful orgasm washed over her. Now was the time for him to make his move!

John quickly shed his clothes and then settled himself down with Amber again. They kissed and he heard her moan again as she felt him slip himself between her legs to rub against her, he wanted her to get an idea of what he felt like.

"Oh John!" she moaned, "Make love to me…"

John reached into the bed-side drawer and took out a condom. He put it on quick and positioned himself to enter her. He did so slowly, not wanting to hurt her, this was her first time, and he wanted it to be special for her.

Amber grabbed on to him as she felt him slide into her for the first time. It hurt a little, but not as bad as she thought it was going to be. John just laid there for a moment or two, kissing her as he let her get used to the feeling of having him inside of her.

He began to thrust very slowly at first, and was happy to hear her moan and whisper his name while she ran her hands over his back. He sped up little by little, and was delighted when she began to move under him, thrusting her hips right along with him, all the while moaning and telling him she loved him.

John tried to hold off and wait for her for as long as he could, and finally it happened, she grabbed on to him, and raked her nails down his back as another powerful climax came over her at exactly the same moment that he had his.

Afterward, he cradled her in his arms, stroking her hair, as she lay with her head on his chest.

"That was amazing." She said to him.

"It sure was. Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Oh yes. Never better."

"Good."

They went on to make love a couple more times that night, and Amber enjoyed it more and more every time they did.

As John lay there after, watching her sleep with her head on his chest, he couldn't help feeling like he wanted to be able to look down and see her there for the rest of their lives and as she snuggled even closer to him in her sleep, John made his mind up then and there that he wanted Amber to be in his life forever.


End file.
